Big Time Best Friend or Enemy
by misslolabrickerton
Summary: When the Palmwoods gets a newcomer, how will he treat James.
1. Chapter 1

**(It's a beautiful morning. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan are getting ready to spend the day off, hanging out by the Palmwoods pool.)**

** : "Where are you guys going?"**

**Kendall: "We're going to hang out by the pool."**

** : "Ok, have fun."**

**All of the guys: "Thanks Mama Knight, see you later."**

**(The guys arrives at the pool to find Camille, Jo, and a new guy.)**

**Carlos: "Who's the new guy?"**

**James: "I don't know."**

**Kendall: "Let's go see who he is."**

**(The guys walk over to meet the new guy.)**

**All guys: "Hey Jo."**

**Camille: "Meet our new friend."**

**Jo: "His name is Chad." (to Chad) "This is Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan or better known as Big Time Rush."**

**Chad: "Nice to meet you guys. We should hang out."**

**Kendall: "You want to hang out with us today? We're going to be here at the pool."**

**Chad: "Maybe later, I still have to finish unpacking."**

**Kendall: "Ok, see you later."**

**Jo: "What are you guys going to do today? I already know what me and Kendall are doing."**

**James: "I'm working on my tan."**

**Carlos: "I'm going to get a date with the Jennifers."**

**Logan: "I'm going to spend the day with Camille."**

**Jo: "Cool, you guys have fun while I have fun with Kendall."**

**All the guys: "Ok, see you later."**

**James: (by the pool) "Time for the face to work on his tan." (sits down in his favorite chair and puts on his sunglasses.)**

**Chad: "Hey dude."**

**James: "Hey."**

**Chad: "You're one of the guys in the Big Time Rush band right?"**

**James: "That's nice."**

**Chad: "Then I've found who I'm looking for. I don't like you, so I'm out to get rid of you, so I can be the new James of Big Time Rush."**

**James: (shocked) "What?"**

**Chad: "You heard me, look out, you never know when I might sneak up on you."**

**James: (stands up) "You won't get away with this."**

**Chad: "I will and when I do, nobody will be there to save you."**

**James: (screams) "I've got to save myself."**

**(All of the guys with Mrs. Knight and Katie in the kitchen of their apartment.)**

**Mrs. Knight: (places fishsticks and tots on the table) "Eat up guys, just save some for me and Katie."**

**All the guys: "Fishstick Friday!"**

**(All the guys begin to eat. Phone rings.)**

**Kendall: (answers) "Hello. Hey Chad. Sure. We'll be there in a few minutes." (hangs up)**

**Mrs. Knight: "Who was that Kendall?"**

**Kendall: "Our new friend, Chad."**

**Mrs. Knight: "Is he wanting to come over?"**

**Kendall: "No, he wants me and the guys to come see his new appartment.'**

**Mrs. Knight: "How nice. Hope you guys have fun."**

**Kendall: "Come on guys."**

**(All of the guys follow except James.)**

**Katie: "Are you going James?"**

**James: "No, I'm staying here."**

**Katie: "See ya." (walks off)**

**Mrs. Knight: "What's wrong James? Why did you not go?"**

**James: "Chad doesn't like me. He's out to get rid of me and replace me."**

**Mrs. Knight: (shocked) "Are you serious?"**

**James: (worried) "Yes. He told me today at the pool. The other guys don't know about it.'**

**Mrs. Knight: (hugs James) "Don't worry James. Keep your eyes open, be careful, and don't get hurt. The guys need you."**

**James: "Thanks Mama Knight. I promise I'll be careful."**

**(James and Katie in the guys room)**

**Katie: "Hey James. Can you help me?"**

**James: "Sure Katie. What do you need help with?"**

**Katie: I'm doing voluntary work here at the Palmwoods in the morning. Mr. Bitters said I could get someone to help me if I wanted."**

**James: "Sure. I'll be glad to help you."**

**Katie: (hugs James) " Thank you so much."**

**James: "No problem."**

**(Mrs. Knight and James in the kitchen.)**

**James: "I'm going to bed." **

**Mrs. Knight: "Ok. I'll tell the other guys to be quiet when they get back."**

**James: "Goodnight."**

**(Kendall, Carlos, and Logan soon arrive back to the apartment late that night. Mrs. Knight, Katie, and James are asleep.)**

**Carlos: (yawns) "I'm so tired."**

**Kendall: (yawns) "We need to go to bed."**

**Logan: (yawns) "The others are already asleep."**

**Kendall: "Goodnight. I will see you guys in the morning."**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Morning has come. Mrs. Knight, Katie, and James are up early for breakfast.)**

**Mrs. Knight: "Good morning."**

**James and Katie: "Good morning."**

**Katie: (to James) "Ready to work?"**

**James: "You bet I am. I feel great."**

**Mrs. Knight: "Here's your breakfast."**

**(James and Katie sit down to eat breakfast)**

**Katie: (to Mrs. Knight) "We have to go. Come on James. (pulls James away from the table.)**

**Mrs. Knight: "Have fun and be careful."**

**James and Katie: "We will."**

**Mrs. Knight: "You guys will have to take the stairs. Mr. Bitters said the elevators are not working."**

**James and Katie: "Thanks for telling us."**

**Mrs. Knight: "You're welcome. See you later."**

**(James and Katie take the stairs down to the lobby.)**

**Mr. Bitters: "Good morning. Thank you for volunteering to help."**

**Katie: "You're welcome Mr. Bitters."**

**James: "What do we have to do?"**

**Mr. Bitters: "I'm going to need you both to help me do some work around the pool."**

**Katie: "Awesome. Can we swim after we get done?"**

**Mr. Bitters: "Of course you can."**

**James and Katie: (giving each other high fives) "Oh yeah!'**

**Mr. Bitters: "Now if you will excuse me for a second, I'm going to get a snowcone from my new snowcone machine."**

**Katie: "Mr. Bitters, can I have one?"**

**Mr. Bitters: "Sure Katie. James, do you want one too?"**

**James: "No thanks. I'm good."**

**(Mr. Bitters goes in hi office and comes back with two snowcones.)**

**Mr. Bitters: "Here you go Katie. I hope you like blue rasberry."**

**Katie: "No worries. I do."**

**(Mr. Bitters' phone rings in his office.)**

**Mr. Bitters: "Excuse me, this is an important call." (goes in his office.)**

**(Chad walks up.)**

**Chad: "Oh look, if it isn't James from Big Time Rush, the worst boy band I've ever heard, and his little friend." (looks at Katie and knocks her snowcone out of her hand.)**

**Katie: "Hey. That was not cool dude."**

**Chad: "Be quiet little girl."**

**Katie: "Who are you calling little girl? What do you want anyway?"**

**Chad: "I know what I want and I'm going to get it." (runs towards James and knocks him down) "See James, I can get away with this." (punches him, then James pushes Chad down and stands up. Chad then jumps up and the two fight. They soon end up in front of the open doorway of the elevator.)**

**Katie: (yelling) "James, look out!"**

**James: (turns to look at Katie) "Go get help before this gets out of hand."**

**Katie: "I'll get Mr. Bitters." (goes to the door of the office. She knocks but Mr. Bitters doesn't pay any attention.)**

**Chad: (holding James against the wall by the open door of the elevator) "So long James. I'm going to have a great time singing with your friends." (pushes James down the elevator shaft.)**

**James: "AAAHHH!"**

**Chad: "My work here is done."**

**Katie: "You still won't get away with this."**

**Chad: "I got rid of him that's all that matters." (walks away)**

**Mr. Bitters: (coming out of his office) "Katie, where is James?"**

**Katie: (worried) "Call 911. James is hurt. Chad pushed him down the elevator shaft."**

**Mr. Bitters: "I'm calling right now."**

**Katie: "Stay here. I'm going to get the guys." (goes and gets the guys. They arrive in te lobby just as the paramedics are loading James in the ambulance.)**

**Kate: (to the guys) "Can I go with you guys to the hospital?"**

**Kendall: "Of course you can baby sister. Come on guys, lets go." (calls Kelly)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(They all ride to the hospital together. They arrive just as the ambulance is leaving from taking James in. They all rush in to the front desk.)**

**Kelly: (to the nurse) "Excuse me. Could you tell me where I can find James Diamond?"**

**Nurse: Mr. Diamond is currently not in a room at this time. Please wait in the waiting room and I will send someone when he is in a room."**

**Kelly: "Ok. Thank you."**

**(The group waits in the waiting room for several hours. Katie falls asleep on Kendall. Logan and Carlos get interested in some magazines. Then after about three hours, a nurse walks in the room.)**

**Nurse: "The family of James Diamond please follow me."**

**(The group follows the nurse down a long hallway. They step in front of a doorway. The nurse opens the door and walks in. The group follows behind her. In the room there are two other nurses and a doctor.)**

**Doctor: "Hello, you must be the family of Mr. Diamond."**

**Kelly: "Yes, how is he?"**

**Doctor: "After several x-rays and three hours of surgery, he should be just fine."**

**Kelly: "I understand that, but I need specific injuries."**

**Doctor: "As far as injuries, he has a broken leg, a slightly cracked wrist, and many bruises."**

**Kelly: "After a fall like that?"**

**Doctor: "He's very lucky. He should be awake within an hour or two."**

**Kelly: "Thank you."**

**Doctor: "You're welcome." (leaves the room with nurses)**

**(Kendall, Carlos, and Logan sigh)**

**Kelly: (hugging the guys) "Don't worry guys. It could have been worse."**

**Gustavo: "She's right. Before you know it guys, James will be out of here and back on his feet."**

**Kendall: "I know, but what about concerts? James can't perform with a cast on."**

**Gustavo: "We can hold off on the concerts and spend more time on vocals and new music."**

**Carlos: "Aren't concerts important though?"**

**Gustavo: "Concerts are important, but new music and vocals are more important."**

**Kelly: "Just don't worry guys. Everything is going to be ok."**

**(The group sits in the room awaiting for the time when James would awake.)**

**Nurse: (comes in the room) "All visitors must leave at this time."**

**Kelly: "Who's staying and who's going?"**

**Kendall: "You guys can go. Carlos, Logan, and I want to stay. Like we always say, we're a team and we stick together no matter what."**

**Gustavo: "Ok. If you need anything just give Kelly a call."**

**Kendall: "Ok."**

**(Kelly, Gustavo, and Katie leave the room and head home. The guys stay in the room with James, hoping he would awake soon. After watching televison for almost the rest of the day, guys decide to go to bed.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Morning has come and the guys have awakened to find that James still hasn't awakened. They decide to walk down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. After getting their breakfast, they sit down at a table to eat.)**

**Kendall: "Hey guys. Should we get James something and take it back to him?"**

**Carlos: "That's a great idea. I'll go get him some food."**

**(Carlos runs up to the line and goes through. He gets all of James' favorite breakfast foods. He comes back to the table to sit with Kendall and Logan.)**

**Carlos" Ok guys. I got all of his favorites. Let's go back to the room."**

**Kendall and Logan: "Ok."**

**(The guys head back to the room with James' food. As the approach the door, they hear a noise.)**

**Kendall: (with a strange look on his face) "Logan didn't you turn the tv off when we left the room?"**

**Logan: "Yes, why?"**

**Kendall: "The noise sounds like the tv."**

**(Kendall slowly opens the door and walks inside. The guys follow behind him.)**

**Kendall: (stops before rounding a corner) "James is that you?"**

**(no answer. The guys slowly round the corner)**

**James: (weakly) "Hey guys."**

**The guys: (surprised) "Ah, James! (run over to hug James)**

**Carlos: "Good to have you back buddy."**

**Kendall: (pats James on the shoulder) " Good to have you back bro."**

**James: "Thanks guys."**

**Logan: "No problem. We brought you this." (gives James the breakfast.)**

**James: "No way, all of my favorites. Thanks." (begins to eat)**

**Carlos: "You're welcome."**

**Kendall: (to James) "How long have you been awake bro?"**

**James: "I think I woke up after you guys left the room."**

**Logan: "Then you barely missed us."**

**Kendall: "How are you feeling?"**

**James: "I can't really feel anything. How bad am I?"**

**Kendall: "Your right leg is broken in two places, your left wrist is slightly cracked, and you have a lot of bruises."**

**James: "I can tell."**

**Logan: "We're sorry for what happened to you."**

**Carlos: "Really sorry."**

**Kendall: "We didn't know Chad was after you."**

**James: "I did and I tried to handle it without my team."**

**Kendall: "Why didn't you tell us?"**

**James: "I didn't want to ruin your friendship."**

**Logan: "You wouldn't have ruined the friendship. We were on to him anyway."**

**Kendall: "We're going back to the Palmwoods today to tell him we can't be friends anymore."**

**Carlos: "Maybe he won't kill us."**

**Kendall: "He won't. Trust me."**

**James: "Good luck guys."**

**Kendall: (giving James his cellphone) "If you want us to bring you anything, just call us."**

**(The 3 leave.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Kendall, Carlos, and Logan arrive at the Palmwoods. Kendall walks to Mr. Bitters' desk.)**

**Mr. Bitters: "Hello Kendall."**

**Kendall: "Hello Mr. Bitters. The guys and I need to see someone."**

**Mr. Bitters: "Who might that be?"**

**Kendall: "Chad."**

**Mr. Bitters: "He's out by the pool. How's James?"**

**Kendall: "James is going to be ok, just off his feet for awhile."**

**Mr. Bitters: "That's good to hear. Tell him I said get well soon."**

**Kendall: "I will. Goodbye."**

**(The three walk out of the lobby and out to the pool. They find Chad sitting in James' favorite chair tanning.)**

**Carlos: "Look at him taking up all of James' sun."**

**Logan: "James wouldn't like this."**

**Kendall: "Come on guys. Let's go show Chad we mean business."**

**(The three walk over to Chad and surround the chair. Carlos puts on his helmet.)**

**Chad: (taking off his sunglasses) "Hey guys. What's up?"**

**Carlos: (mad) "You hurt my friend. You're going down dude who likes to hurt other dude's friends."**

**Chad: "Wait, I thought we were cool about me being the new James."**

**Logan: "You never told us anything about wanting to get rid of James."**

**Chad: (stands up) "That's right you guys weren't suppost to know, so I could do this. (snaps his fingers, two huge guys appear behind the three.) "You see guys, my plan always works out." (to the two hugs guys) "Take them to the place boys."**

**(The two huge guys pick up the boys and take them to a recording studio almost identical to Roque Records.)**

**Carlos: "Where are we?"**

**Logan: "I'm not sure."**

**Kendall: "I think I know this place."**

**Carlos: "What is it?"**

**Kendall: "This is Hawk's studio."**

**Carlos: "I knew it! Chad is working for Hawk."**

**Logan: "That means Chad set us up."**

**Kendall: "Exactly! I have a plan to get us out of here."**

**(Kendall and the others discuss the plan.) **

**Kendall: "Let's move out."**

**(Knowing the huge guys were watching. The three carry out the plan. Carlos keeps an eye on the huge guys while Logan checks on James and Kendall calls Gustavo.)**

**Kendall: (on the phone with Gustavo) "Gustavo, we need your help. Hawk had Chad set us up. We're locked in his studio with two huge guys. You've got to help us."**

**Gustavo: "Don't worry Kendall. Help is on the way."**

**(Kendall hangs up the phone and signals to Carlos and Logan that the plan is set.)**

**Logan: "Is Gustavo sending help?"**

**Kendall: "He said he was."**

**Logan: "Good, James wants us to bring him some lunch."**

**Kendall: "Then we can do that as soon as we get out of here."**

**(The three wait for several hours for help to arrive, but nobody ever shows up.)**

**Kendall: (sighs) "Will we ever get out of here?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Just when the guys thought they were doomed, Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train burst through the door. The two huge guys run away with fear.)**

**Gustavo: "I told you dogs help was on the way."**

**(The guys stand up.)**

**Kendall: "Thanks for saving us."**

**Gustavo: "No problem."**

**Kendall: "Now to get out of here, get some lunch, and get back to James."**

**(The guys head back to the Palmwoods and walk up to Mr. Bitters' desk.)**

**Mr. Bitters: "Hello guys. I have taken care of your problem."**

**(Two security guards walk by carrying Chad and his bags. The guys give each other high fives.)**

**Mr. Bitters: "You won't be hearing from him anymore."**

**All 3 guys: "Thanks."**

**(The guys head up to the apartment to get some things for James.)**

**Logan: "Do we need anything else?"**

**Kendall: "I think we have all we need. Carlos help me get the bags."**

**(Carlos helps Kendall carry everything out to the limo. The guys get in and head back to the hospital to visit with James.)**

**Kendall: (to Gustavo and Kelly.) "Cafeteria for lunch?"**

**Gustavo and Kelly: "Fine with us." **

**(The guys arrive at the hospital. They grab their things, rush inside, and ride the elevator up to the 6****th**** floor where James' room is. They open the door and walk in the room to find James watching tv and a nurse re-bandaging his arm.)**

**James: "Hey guys. Glad you guys are back. I was getting bored."**

**Nurse: (finishes) "There you go Mr. Diamond. If you need anything else just call the front desk." (leaves the room.)**

**Kelly: (hugs James) "I'm glad you're ok."**

**James: (in pain) "Me too."**

**Kendall: "We brought you everything that you said to."**

**James: "Thanks guys."**

**Logan: "You're welcome."**

**James: "Have you guys got lunch yet?"**

**Kendall: "Not yet, is there anything you would like?"**

**James: "Yes, would you guys get me a pizza?"**

**Kendall: "Sure."**

**(The guys along with Gustavo and Kelly go to the cafeteria. As the sit down to eat, the door opens. A nurse pushing James in a wheelchair walks in.)**

**James: "Mind if I join you guys?"**

**Kendall: "We don't mind." (gives James his pizza.)**

**James: "Guess what."**

**The group: "What?"**

**James: "The doctor visited me after you guys left, he said I might get to leave tomorrow."**

**Kendall: "That's great news."**

**James: "I really miss my favorite chair and firepit jam sessions."**

**(The guys finish their food and head back to the room.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(The guys arrive to find a nurse and James' doctor in the room.)**

**James: "What's going on?"**

**Doctor: "Mr. Diamond, if you will let me check you one last time, you are free to go."**

**(All the guys smile at James.)**

**James: (lays down on the bed.) "Yes sir."**

**(The nurse checks James' vital signs, the doctor checks his injuries and gets the paperwork ready.)**

**Doctor: "Everything looks great Mr. Diamond. Just a few things the I think you need to know. Get plenty of rest, relaxation, and no walking until the cast comes off."**

**James: "Yes sir."**

**Doctor: "Then you're free to go." (leaves.)**

**(The guys celebrate with cheer, then pack up and head to the Palmwoods.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(The guys arrive at the Palmwoods. Kendall and Logan help James out of the limo and to his wheelchair, Carlos gets the bags, Kendall rolls James into the lobby, everyone in the lobby turns and smiles at James.)**

**Mr. Bitters: "Welcome back James. Glad you're better."**

**James: "Thanks Mr. Bitters."**

**(Kendall rolls James to the elevator. The guys arrive at the apartment. Kendall and Logan help James get to the couch and help get him comfortable.)**

**James: (to Kendall) "Could you get me another pillow for my leg?"**

**Kendall: "Sure buddy." (gets James a pillow and helps elevate his leg)**

**James: "Thanks Kendall."**

**Kendall: "No problem."**

**(Jo and Camille walk through the door.)**

**Camille:" Well look who's back." (smiles and runs to hug Logan.)**

**Jo: (while hugging Kendall) "The Palmwoods has been boring without you guys."**

**Kendall: "Now we're back."**

**(All the guys smile.)**

**James: (finds a marker) "Who wants to sign my cast?"**

**Carlos: "Me!"**

**(All take turns signing James' cast. By the time they are done, James had already fallen asleep.)**

**Kendall: "Just let him rest guys."**

**Jo: (to Kendall) "I kinda have something planned for James."**

**Kendall: "What is it?"**

**Jo: "Camille and I, along with Bitters, planned a welcome home party for James."**

**Camille: "Would you guys like to help?"**

**The 3 guys: "Sure." **

**Camille: "Great, it will probably take a couple of hours. James will have time to get well rested."**

**Kendall: "Good."**

**Carlos: "Then what are we waiting for let's go."**

**(The guys help the girls and Mr. Bitters get ready for the party. After two hours, they finish.)**

**Logan: "Whew! Finally done."**

**Camille: " James is going to love it."**

**Carlos: "Let's go get him."**

**Jo: (to Kendall) "While you guys get James, Camille and I will get everyone else."**

**Kendall: "Ok."**

**(The guys head back to the apartment, they find James still sleeping.)**

**Logan: (gently shaking James) "Wakey wakey James."**

**James: (awakes and sits up) "Oww."**

**Kendall: "Easy buddy, don't move too fast."**

**James: "Stupid bruises."**

**Logan: "We have a surprise for you. Let's get you up."**

**James: "Ok."**

**(Kendall and Logan help James to his wheelchair. Carlos combs his hair.)**

**Kendall: "Ready to go buddy?"**

**James: "Oww!, I think."**

**Kendall: (to Logan) "Go get him his medicine, he needs it."**

**Logan: (brings James his medicine) "Here take this."**

**(James takes the medicine.)**

**Carlos: "Now can we go?"**

**Kendall: "Yes Carlos, get the door."**

**(They guys leave the apartment and ride the elevator down to the lobby. Logan opens the doors to the pool, Kendall pushes James out the door.)**

**Everyone: (yells) "Surprise!"**

**James: (smiles) "Was this all for me?"**

**Kendall: "Sure was."**

**James: "Wow, thanks guys."**

**(They guys all enjoy the party, especially James. They party so much that James fell asleep before the party was even over. Several weeks later, James is back on his feet and performing with the guys on tour.)**


	9. Completion Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say but "Big Time Best Friend or Enemy" has come to an end. I plan on writing more fics soon. Thank you so much fans for the support.**

**Love you guys!**

**XOXO, L.J.B**


End file.
